winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shepherdess of Nurserix / Transcript
(Opening theme) Hope: Just as we are getting used to our new Sirenix powers, school is back in session! But, something totally strange happened! Sheep started appearing everywhere! And it wasn't just that, it was every nursery rhyme imaginable! Miss Farragonda thinks it's an imbalance of good and bad magic and if we don't do something quick, the characters might disappear from the pages of Mother Goose's book, and will be stuck on Earth forever! (Title card) (We zoom in to the New Gen room and Hope is humming as she reads it's a familiar faint nursery rhyme) Hope: (to herself) ::..And doesn't know where to find them... ::Leave them alone and they will come home.. ::Wagging their tails behind them.. Jeanne: She could look at that book all day and still hum all the bars of that song... Hope: Still girls, I don't know how sheep are in Gardenia, and Little Jack Horner is in Magix and every character imaginable is here too... Yuki: Back on Orient we had sad ballads passed down from our ancestors. No such thing as nursery rhymes where I come from... Danielle: Well, it is kind of strange too.. That we could one day just have Sirenix, but then all of a sudden before we can fully use our new powers it's time to transform to a new form... Antonia: Hey hey! We're New Generation fairies! We can transform back and forth it's not the end of the world. Mia: Oh wait that's right we've transformed from Charmix to Enchantix and back, and Enchantix to Believix and Believix to Sirenix! Jeanne: We're a new generation of Winx remember? We can do anything! Lilie: Except.. Herd sheep. Hope: Lilie what's wrong? Lilie: Because of this whole sheep thing... I have to reschedule my fashion show! They ate my designs too! (Bleating) Lily: Augh! Hey! (Wimpers) (Everyone but Lillie laugh) Lily: The next thing these guys know they're gonna be be.. Tailess! Hope: Hold on! I have a breakout! Mia: What? Hope: Jeanne do you remember anything in that story about sheep losing their tails? Jeanne: I've heard of that part... But never really thought of it fully. I guess I've always thought they were real... Hope: Well why don't we check in with Princess Tecna and Digit over on Zenith! (Later on Zenith) Hope: Thanks for meeting with us out of your busy schedule, Tec. Tecna: Now, was it a shepherdess? Jeanne: Yeah, definitely. Digit; It seems like... Your results are perfect. Over 233 results for shepherdess. Hope; But do they still exist? Tecna: Of course. But not on modern realms like Zenith. Not real sheep of course. Hope: They're so... Adorable!!! Tecna: They're digital so... Hope: OH MAH GOLASHES I'M GONNA TAKE YOU ALL HOME! You're not gonna eat anything aren't you? Huh sweetie? Tecna: I should... (Boop boop) Hope: My phone!! Hope: I thought it ran completely on the charge... Mia: So Tecna where can we find these shepherdesses? Tecna: A good place would be Cherrychurch, it's the realm of meadows and pastures. I already have it mapped in to your phones. Hope: But mine died... But oh well, we'll transport ourselves the old fashioned way! (The girls form a circle. The lights appear corresponding to each theme colour) All 7: Winx Teleport! (They are immediately transported out) (Meanwhile at Dark Nights) Icy: Ah! Jeez! Even thinking about her makes me want to break out! Stormy: It's been a while Icy get a load off.... Darcy: